Beautiful Stranger
by XxkissyfishyxX
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have never met but now, after just getting out of bad relationships their paths cross and they learn to live life to it's fullest. maybe humor SASU/SAKU!
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything in awhile so please bear with me!

Also feel free to give me constructive criticism=)

I originally wrote this without Naruto characters, trying to create some of my, but I revised it when I put it up on FanFiction because it fits with them in it:)

Enjoy!

**West Coast**

She stumbled through the darkness, across the grassy park and made her way to the swing set; tears rolling down her face. She clutched the swing's chain in her hands and leaned into it for support. Sinking down into the seat she shoved her pink, short hair out of her reddened face. Staring out the ground beneath her, trying to hold back the sobs she knew were coming she silently asked god what most people ask him: "Why me?"

**East Coast**

He glared at the smug girl in front of him and then stormed off into the night. As the chilly night air swam around anger, frustration and the feeling of loneliness took over him. He came to a halt and stared up at the stars, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and fury. He leaned against the building and slid down slowly until he met the cold concrete. He covered his face with his hands and mumbled, "Why me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura Haruno strolled quietly down the street, listening to her sandals flip and flop as they slapped the pavement.

_Just like he slapped me last night._

Her declining relationship with her fiancé of 3 years, Sai, had finally hit rock bottom. They were in the midst of one of their daily arguments when she mentioned his money issue. Sakura had screamed to him that while he was having fun with his constant expensive purchases, the money he had inherited from his great aunt was running dangerously low. She then yanked off her engagement ring and held it in front of his face.

"You promised me when you gave me this that this wouldn't happen! You said that you wanted to start a family and that the money was going to be reserved for our _children!"_

Suddenly she let loose what she had been holding back for over a year.

"I don't even know if I want to have your children anymore!"

That's when a spark lit in Sai's eyes and he slapped her so hard, she fell to floor taking down a vase of flowers with her as she scrambled. The eye contact he made with her showed the regret he felt. He had knelt down beside her but she hurriedly scooted away from him, her hand on her cheek.

"I don't know what took over me! Sakura, I'm so sorry!"

She stared at him in amazement.

"How could you?" her voice barely above a whisper.

Sai's eyes then had rapidly changed from guilt to rage.

"How could _**I**_?! How could you?! How dare you say something like that to me!"

Sakura quickly stood up, as he moved towards her, his hands shaking.

"Sai, calm down."

He glared at her and then unexpectedly lunged for her across the coffee table. She shrieked and made a run for the front door. She threw it open and ran down the driveway of their tiny home in northern California and off into the brisk night.

Now, clothed casually in her attire from yesterday, she roamed the streets like a lost puppy, wondering what to do. Sakura's hair blew across her face so she turned her head in the opposite direction, spotting a small pastry café. She scurried across the street and into the safety the shop provided.

She plopped down in chair near a window, she was exhausted. After a few moments a tall, slender woman came over to her table to take her order. She asked politely for some coffee and a cheese Danish. Sakura sat with her chin in her hand, watching the people walk by on the street outside.

The waitress came back and Sakura greedily drank her coffee. She really needed to wake up; both physically and emotionally. She had to register in her mind that she and Sai were through. She could never stay with someone who could bodily and mentally harm her. She squeezed the mug in her hands, refusing to cry. Sakura had known that it wouldn't have been much longer before they both mutually ended it. Her words and his actions had successfully cut whatever bond they had left between each other.

She looked out the window again and fixed her gaze on a billboard. It depicted a beautiful woman happily frolicking on a warm tropical beach with a large flower in her hair. The text above the smiling woman said, _You know you need an escape…come to Costa Rica!_

Sakura smiled wistfully at the display.

_Man, what I would give to be free, careless and on a tropical beach!_

As the thought sunk in she suddenly had an epiphany.

_I do need an escape!_

She took another glance at the billboard and slammed some money down on the table, chugged her coffee which effectively burned her mouth and throat, and grabbed her Danish as she walked out the door. Sakura walked the walk of a woman on a mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha trudged up the empty sidewalk towards his swanky townhouse in upstate New York, a gated community that held back wide-eyed pedestrians. He came to a stop in his driveway and noticed that his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, had taken the car he had bought her.

When he opened the front door he also registered that some of his expensive possessions were missing; an antique vase, a small Italian painting, some old vintage posters, and a rather large Turkish rug.

_Stupid girl._

Sasuke shook his head.

_I know it was her. I could turn her into the police easy._

He had caught his girlfriend of about a year, Karin, in the midst of cheating on him last night. In his own bed. He had thrown the man furiously out of his home and a heated 'discussion' between the two began.

"Why would you do this to me?"

"Oh please, Sasuke. Do you really think I was in this for the _love?_"

"I knew you were a gold-digger but I didn't think you were a slut."

Karin became angry at that. She crossed the room and came to stand in front of him; inches away.

"Your mom was an avid Beatles fan right? Then you should know this one: you can't buy love. And you sure as hell haven't bought mine."

Sasuke watched her storm out of the room and into the bathroom. He glared at the door when she slammed it and he threw a picture frame across the room.

He wanted to get her out of the house but he figured he needed to clear his head first so he went for a walk. He ended up staying out all night.

Sasuke sat slouched on his long, leather sofa and looked about him.

_Well she's lucky. I won't call the Cops, those things meant little to me. I can always buy more if I need to._

He spotted a photo of his mother and sighed.

"Karin is right…I can't buy love. But I can buy anything else under the sun."

He ran his hand through his short, wind-blown, burgundy hair and leaned back.

"Money is supposed to make life easier but in reality it just makes it way more complicated than it needs to be."

Later that night, as Sasuke was eating dinner, he saw a commercial for a Mets baseball game on TV.

_Maybe that would be good for me. I won't get a VIP box, I'll just get a regular seat and try to not use my money to the extent I've always used it. Maybe that's the secret to making money and life exist in harmony. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sakura had gone back to the house and packed all of her clothes and essentials while Sai was at work. Then she ordered a storage unit for all the furniture and décor that belonged to her.

She felt no remorse as she left the house. The years she had spent there were hardly the best of her life and instead of feeling down-trodden, she felt free. Sakura could feel the burden of trying to keep the relationship alive lift off her shoulders.

Now that she thought about it, Sai had held her back from doing a lot of things she wanted to.

_Like what I'm doing tomorrow. I've always wanted to travel but He's so scared of flying it's impossible to go anywhere. At least he won't be able to follow me._

Sakura smirked as she realized all the possibilities that were opening up for her.

She drove up to the small hotel that was next to the airport and started getting her bags out of the car.

Sakura had brought two large suitcases and a carry-on bag. One suitcase was full of toiletres and shoes while the other one was packed to the max with clothes. Her carry-on had mostly underwear and money in it.

She lugged the baggage to her room and got online with her lap top to check out her flight schedule. Her plane would leave tomorrow morning around 7 and land in New York City around 11. Unfortunatley she had a huge delay there of three days but would then take her connecting flight to Costa Rica. She had no plans made in Costa Rica except one: she was going to wing it.

Sakura was a fan of the travel channel and Anthony Bordain's show, No Reservations, inspired her to just go with the flow so she decided to just figure it out as she went along.

She shut the computer off and stowed it away. Then she crawled in to bed after requesting a wake-up call from the front desk. Laying in the dark she analysed herself.

_I just ended a 3-year relationship with my fiancé. I should be incredibly upset yet I'm only mildly upset, instead I'm giddy and excited. What's wrong with me?_

Sakura smiled as she realized that she didn't care. She was finally happy and doing something she wanted to do. The world was her oyster.


	2. Chapter 2

So I made some boo-boos on the last chapter...such as Sasuke's hair!

I can't believe I didn't notice lol he has black hair people! Sorry!

Thanks to PiScEs-GiRl-01 for pointing it out=)

Anyway here's the new chapter and I promise next chapter is when the Sasu/Saku goodness starts up!!

**Chapter 2**

Sakura hustled her way through the busy airport, making her way to Gate F. She'd had some issues with the woman who was checking her bags and now she was a good ten minutes late. She mumbled profanities against the annoying employee.

Sakura ran up to the desk at Gate F, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

The man looked at her disapprovingly and quickly checked her in. She rushed over to the entrance for the plane and once her ticket was given back to her she jogged down the short corridor.

As she made her way down the aisle to her seat she smiled apologeticly at all the people glaring at her. Once found, she quickly ducked into the seat and thanked god there was no one in the seat next to her.

Sakura gazed out the window as the plane started to move but as soon as they started going fast she yanked the blinds down and clutched the armrests.

When the intial turbulence of take off had subdued, she re-opened the blinds. Gasping at how gorgeous the view was, Sakura gave herself a mental high five.

_This has got to be the greatest idea I've ever had!_

She sank back down into her seat with a relaxed smile and waited out the next four hours patiently until she landed in New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shizune?"

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Could you please bring me in some coffee. No sugar."

"Right away!"

Within minutes Sasuke's secretary set a large steaming mug on his desk next to all his paperwork. He smiled at her and nodded.

He glared at the stack of papers and shoved them off to the side. Being co-owner of a huge corperation definetly had its ups but he was never into the whole "desk job" thing that came with it. His partner, Tsunade, was on vacation at the moment and he was expected to take over her job while she was away.

Sasuke swiveled his chair around and stared out the huge window. His office was about 20 stories up and the height never bothered him. He could see central park from this window.

Sipping his coffee, he stood up and strod over to the window.

_Tsunade is such a lousy partner sometimes. _

He thought as he glanced back at his desk. She was off having fun with her new husband, Jiraiya, splashing around in warm tropical waters.

As the thought sunk in Sasuke unwilling considered it. He hadn't vacationed in awhile…..no. He needed to stay focused on work. Yet as he glanced out his window again he spotted a billboard that featured a pretty woman with a large flower in her hair, prancing about on a pristine beach. _Come to Costa Rica!_

Sasuke went over to his computer and typed it in: Costa Rica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stumbled out of the plane and made her way over to the baggage claim. She stood groggily as she waited for her floral suitcases to tumble onto the conveyor belt.

She had spent most of the plane ride drifting in and out of sleep and it had taken a lot out of her, especially the crazy manner in which the pilot landed the plane. She shook her head trying to wake up.

Once she had grabbed her suitcases she ambled out into the street and hailed a taxi. Her hotel was only a couple blocks away and apparently was pretty high end. The airline would be paying for her room, dinner and breakfast since she was there due to a 3-day delay.

The taxi driver helped her with her baggage when they arrived and Sakura was in a state of awe. She stared up wide-eyed as she took in the towering buildings and the amount of people scurrying about.

When the bell hop opened the door to her room, her jaw dropped. He grinned at her.

"Pretty fancy, huh?"

Sakura nodded fast and ran over to the balcony. The bell hop put her suitcases in the bedroom and then left the room.

As soon as he left she squealed with delight and flung her self onto the king sized bed. She rolled around in the fluffy sheets and then skipped about the room like little girl, touching everything.

That's when Sakura realized she hadn't brought a camera.

She slapped her forehead and ran over to her purse, smiling when she found the credit card she needed. She then called the front desk for directions to a good electronics store.

Sakura decided to walk since the store was not too far, just doing her part to save the planet.

The store had so many options camera- wise and she was there for an hour. She eventually settled on a small black camera that was easy to use and as she put, was "James Bond Status". As she was checking out she made small talk with the cashier who was a short, chubby man.

"So besides the Statue of Liberty, what else is must see?"

"Baseball game. Lady, I promise you that baseball here in New York is like nothing you've ever experienced!" the man replied with a heavy Yankee accent.

"Really? When's the next game?"

"This Saturday, the Mets are great."

Sakura smiled, "Sounds like a good idea. Thanks!"

She grabbed her bag and stuffed her receipt inside it.

On her way back to the hotel she grabbed a hot dog and took some pictures of some street performers.

Glancing at her watch it was about 2 in the afternoon. Back in her room she rifled through her suitcase until she found her black dress. She smiled as she laid it on the bed for later, she was going to go clubbing.

Sakura hadn't done anything like this in so long and it was incredible how great she felt. She then thought about her family and frowned. Sai had probably already called them asking where she was and they were probably worried.

She grabbed her cell phone, which she had had on silent and hadn't looked at since she decided to do this little adventure. She flipped it open and she had tons of messages, all from Sai, her mom, and her brother Kiba.

Sakura dialed Kiba's number. She would much rather talk to him than mom right now.

"Sakura! What the hell happened?!"

"Calm down." She sighed.

"Where are you?"

"New York."

"WHAT?!"

"Kiba, Sai hit me. I ended it and I just needed to get away for a little."

"…."

"Kiba?"

"He hit you? I thought you guys were on good terms? Getting married this summer!"

"He's been having issues lately and I just can't take it anymore. And I refuse to stay with someone who is abusive."

"Sak…I hate to say it but, I told you so. I knew that guy was trouble when I met him."

"Yeah I know…the whole thing just really sucks. He's not who he used to be."

"I'm really sorry. Do you want me to come up there with you?"

"No Kiba you need to focus on school. Plus I actually don't feel too bad, I kinda feel relieved."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well I have all that money I've been saving and I can use the money we were going to spend on the wedding to opening a Medical Clinic."

"Go for it! I'm really glad your not broken up about this. He hit you…I think I'll have to go pay Sai a visit soon."

"Kiba, if you get yourself arrested I'm not bailing you out. But thanks."

"You should call mom. She's freaked and I don't want Sai around her."

"Yeah she's next on my list.

"Alright well don't get yourself killed."

"Haha. Bye!"

Sakura closed her phone and took a deep breath. She needed a moment before she called her mom. Her mom loved Sai so much and had no idea about all the problems he had and how strained their relationship was.

She dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Sakura! What's going on? Sai told me you ran off!"

"Yeah I did, but for a good reason."

"What happened?"

"He hit me mama!" Sakura finally broke into tears.

"Oh honey! Why would he do such a thing? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We got into an argument…I never wanted to worry you but Sai has some problems. Financial problems."

"Oh no…"

"He's been spending non-stop and I think he's been gambling to. But I lost it and yelled at him and then he hit me. He tried to attack me but I ran." Sakura sniffled a little.

"Did you call the police? Where are you?"

"Don't freak out, but I'm in New York. For now. I decided I need a vacation."

"You should be here! With family! You can't deal with this on your own!"

"Actually I am. That relationship was a burden and now its gone. I feel pretty good."

"Sai was so perfect though…how could this happen?"

"I'm sorry mom. I know how much you liked him…"

"Sakura, you are so much more important in my heart than he ever could have been. I'm just so glad your ok."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, no matter what."

"I promise I'll keep in touch while I'm away."

"Where exactly are you going?"

"I don't want anyone to know. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone for either, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Take care of yourself dear!"

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Sakura smiled, she felt good after calling her mom. There was still one person she had to call though.

She dialed the house number.

Her own voice greeted her.

"Hi! You've reached Sai and Sakura! Please leave a message and we'll get back to ya!" *Beep*

"Sai. This is Sakura. Don't expect me back anytime soon. I hope your ashamed. Maybe we can talk sometime. I didn't call the police. Bye."

She sighed in relief that he didn't pick up.

Sakura took a nice long shower and then got ready for the night. She carefully curled her short hair and applied some dark makeup. She even put on lip gloss for the heck of it.

She then slipped on her dress. Sakura loved this dress. It was pretty short and showed off her great legs, and it didn't show too much cleavage which she liked. She then strapped on some killer red high heels and winked at herself in the mirror. She looked hot.

She grabbed her clutch on her way out and everyone in the lobby, especially the men, watched her as she walked. She hailed a taxi in no time and went off to enjoy the bright lights of the night life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke smiled to himself. This plan of his was perfect.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to his number 1 CEO.

"Hey, Uchiha! What's shaking?" The blonde haired man grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto had never grown up.

"I'm going on a business trip in a couple days and I need you to take over both Tsunade's and mine job.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No Way! You seriously believe in me that much?"

"Yes. Now here are some instructions and I asked the secretaries to forward you all of our paperwork. I hope you can handle it." He handed Naruto a folder of papers.

Naruto nodded fast, "This is such an honor!"

"Good. Maybe it will get you a promotion."

Naruto smiled.

Sasuke walked back to his office with a smirk on his face.

_That went great. Now I have no worries._

Immediately Sasuke got online and bought a first class ticket to Costa Rica. He would worry about hotels and such when he got there. Now it was just a matter of a couple days before he would be in paradise. He also bought a baseball ticket, remembering his plan for being not- rich.

Saturday night: baseball game

Sunday morning: Costa Rica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if Costa Rica seems like such a random place but I went there last summer and absolutely loved it!!

If anyone has any ideas or anything to give me, please do!

XxkissyfishyxX


	3. Chapter 3

So here you are=)

ze third chapter!

Hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks so much for the wonderful comments!

**Chapter 3**

Friday morning came just like any other morning.

Sasuke woke up early and took care of some important things that he knew he wouldn't be able to trust Naruto with while he was away.

He left work around 11 and decided to go for a walk in Central Park since he hadn't really had time lately to enjoy the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up late due to a slight hang over from the night before. She was still clad in her black dress minus the heels. She shuffled groggily over to the balcony and took in the view.

Even though it was late fall it was extremely sunny so she decided to go retro and wrapped a scarf around her head and paired it with large sunglasses, the sunglasses hid the circles under her eyes.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smirked.

_I look like an old timey movie star._

She tucked some pink, loose hair under the scarf and secured it with a bobby pin.

_At least here, with all these crazy people, my hair doesn't stand out as much._

Sakura grabbed her camera and shoved it in her purse on the way out of the room.

_Time to go see Miss Liberty. Hey that rhymes!_

Sakura mused to herself on her way to the tour bus which would take her to the famous statue. Today was a sight-seeing day: first the Statue of Liberty, Central Park for lunch, and then to Tiffany&Co.

She saw the tour bus on the opposite side of the street and quickly zig-zagged in between cars to get to it.

A black Cadillac honked loudly at her and she ducked her head in embarrassement.

_Sheesh, what's that guy's problem?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke waited impatiently in the never ending traffic and tried to relax but failed as a young woman darted out in front of his car, the scarf around her head trailing behind her.

"Crazy chick! Watch where you're going!"

His eyes followed her across the road as she walked onto a waiting tour bus. He grumbled something about stupid tourists to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tour of the Statue of Liberty took less time than Sakura thought it would so now she had an extra hour to go explore Central Park.

She stopped at a bench and sat down, digging through her purse for her camera. She switched it on and scanned through her pictures to make sure she had taken some good ones.

Sakura smiled at the random ones she had taken, like the one she secretly took of two little boys playing peek – a – boo with each other, using their mom as a hiding spot.

Satisfied, she stowed it away and looked about her. There was a mime over by a large tree who was trying to get a frightened toddler to laugh.

Sakura stood up and moved closer, up behind the frustrated mime. She angled her body so the kid could see her but the mime couldn't. The kids mother glanced at her warily as she tried in vain to make her son happy.

Sakura looked at the little boy and made gestures at her face and once she had his attention she took off her sunglasses and crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

The little boy giggled and the mime continued his act triumphantly, thinking it was he that had succeeded in make the child laugh.

Sakura also continued to do funny things for the kids benefit behind the mime's back, she even took off her scarf and pretended to use it as a laso. The mother also started laughing, more at the fact that the mime was oblivious than at Sakura's antics.

The mime caught on when he noticed that his audience's gaze wasn't directed at him but behind him. He flipped around and glared angrily at Sakura.

Sakura was not intimidated and glared back at him.

Back and forth they went, the mime making faces and weird poses and Sakura copying them. The two drew a small crowd and certain on looker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat on a bench and slowly ate his sub- sandwich. He remembered a time when he and his mother would come to Central Park to people watch, and sometimes make up stories about the people they saw.

To his left he noticed a young woman playing with a mime. He smirked as he watched her mockingly poke him in the chest and he pretend to be seriously injured by the act.

He glanced down at his watch and realized he needed to be somewhere and quickly crumbled up his garbage and flung it into a nearby trash can.

Sasuke stole another look at the woman and found himself smiling all the way to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura joked with the bell hop when she returned to the hotel and told him about the incident with the mime. The young man laughed and told her about how sometimes people dress up as statues and then go stand in the park, perfectly still, and wait for someone to come by so they can scare them.

Sakura was thoroughly enjoying every minute of New York but was extremely glad she only had one more day here; she wanted to be in paradise!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Geez, this line is taking forever! There's so many people!" Sakura said to herself.

She was currently standing in line, waiting to get into the stadium to see the baseball game. She wanted to look like she was all-american so she was clad in jeans, a tank top, and had pulled her hair up in a ponytail and pulled it through the back of a baseball cap.

Sakura glanced at the people around her and they all seemed happy and chatting with friends and family. She suddenly had second thoughts about this, who goes to a baseball game alone?

Then she smelled funnel cake and her green eyes brightened.

_Never mind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grumpily made his way to his seat.

_That line was ridiculous!_

He sat down with a 'hn' and took a big swig of his beer, which he was only allowed two. What a stupid rule.

A girl began to shimmy her way down his row, glancing at the numbers on the seats she smiled as she spotted the one that was hers.

Which happened to be the one next to him.

_Great. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura finally made it to her seat and sat down quickly. The game was about to start and she didn't want to be in anyone's way. She snuck a look at the guy next to her and he didn't look to happy. She sighed, guessing he probably didn't want to teach her about baseball; she didn't know anything about it except for how many strikes you can get.

~One Hour Later~

Out of the corner of her eye she watched her neighbor slowly take the last sip of his beer. He grumbled to himself and set the empty cup down.

Sakura pounced on her chance.

"Hey! I just finished my beer too, you want me to go get us some more?"

His black eyes met hers and her heart catched.

_Wow._

Was all she could think.

Sasuke shook his head, "You can't. They only allow two beers per person."

Sakura frowned, "I bet I could flirt them out of somebody. Give me some money and I promise I won't come back empty handed."

He quirked and eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I swear I'm not trying to take your money."

Sasuke nodded and figured even if she was, he had plenty to spare. He handed her the bills and watched as she shoved them into her…bra?

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him and took off her at and let her hair down. She ruffled it up a bit and yanked her shirt down so that the neckline of her shirt was dangerously low.

_Wow. _

Was all Sasuke could think.

"Be right back!" she waved and made her way to the beer stand.

Sasuke turned in his seat to watch her, the stand easily visible from where he was. There wasn't a line so she walked right up and leaned onto the counter. The cashier went noticiebly red as he tried not to stare at her chest.

Sasuke gazed with interest as she looked at the poor boy seductively. Sakura made an act of looking for her money until she 'remembered' it was in her shirt. She slowly took it out and slid it onto the counter. The boy gulped and reached under the counter, his hands returning with definetly more booze than Sakura was paying for. She grabbed the two six packs and winked at the cashier and then turned around and swished her hips back and forth until he couldn't see her anymore.

Sasuke had looked back at the game when Sakura came back and he acted like he had no idea what she had just done.

She raised up her hands in victory, each holding onto a six pack. She set one down in his lap.

"One for you and one for me."

Sasuke grabbed one and popped it, Sakura popped hers and clicked the bottles together.

"Cheers partner!"

Sasuke smirked and 'hn'ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half way through the game both were thoroughly tipsy and on their last beer.

Sakura hiccupped and leaned onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Suddenly people around them started cheering and they both looked up, confused.

The camera from the field that usually filmed fans going crazy had projected their faces up on the giant screen with hearts around them. The people started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Sakura gave a silly, drunk smile, to her new friend and he gave a small grin back(A/N: even when he's drunk he barely smiles!!).

Sakura tugged him by the shoulders and he met her in the middle. Their lips connected and as they started to deepen the kiss the camera panned out and focused on another couple, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't stop. Even though they were both drunk neither of them had been this intoxicated with pure passion in a long time. They were loving every minute of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay finally!!!! Much needed Sasu/Saku!!!

this was a fun chapter to write! took me like no time at all! hope its quality and quantity is good enough!

XxkissyfishyxX


	4. Chapter 4

Okey doke so I liked this chapter!

I hope you guys like it too=) I filled it with good stuff, or good stuff that will lead to better stuff!

God I just watched the finale of Harper's Island! Oh my. It was good but left me feeling sad so I wrote this to make me feel better=)

If anyone else saw it, you know what I'm talking about!

**Chapter 4**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the daylight that was coming through the window. She groaned, feeling the oncoming headache and flipped over, facing away from the window. She closed her eyes again and sighed happily as she snuggled into the soft sheets.

The sound from the shower was soothing and she began to drift back to…

_Wait. Why is the shower on?!_

Sakura shot up and glanced around the room. She saw her clothes from the other night strewn across the floor and…someone else's too. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, and clutched the sheets to her naked body.

_.God!_

Sakura's emerald eyes drifted back to the bathroom door, steam coming from the bottom of it. She held back a shriek as she darted across the room to grab one of the hotel's robes. As she wrapped it around herself she glanced at the clock. 7:00. She breathed in relief. Her flight didn't leave until 9:30.

She quickly picked up all of her stuff on the floor and then, after staring at the men's clothing, she picked those up too and neatly folded it, placing them on the end of the bed.

Sakura kept glancing at the bathroom door, nervously waiting for her, um, _guest_, to finish with his shower. She decided she would wait for him to come to her so she went out and sat on the balcony and drank some coffee.

Sasuke slowly turned off the water and, at a glacier pace, dried himself off and shook out his hair. He wrapped it around his waist and taking a deep breath, peeked out the door. He saw her out on the balcony.

_This is ridiculous. Why are you scared of confronting her?_

Sasuke pulled himself together and strode over to the balcony. Just as he was about to announce his presence she stood up and turned around.

Sakura gasped as she came face to face with him and almost dropped her coffee.

"Morning." He greeted her with a small, quick smile.

"Yeah." She replied, feeling stupid.

Sasuke looked at her intently and she gazed back into his dark, obsidian eyes.

"I'm sorry if you're upset that I'm still here. I don't do one night stands."

Sakura was taken aback by his frankness.

"N-no, it's fine. I'm not like that either." She looked at the ground, somehow feeling guilty.

Sasuke placed an assuring hand on her shoulder and she looked at him again.

"Are you alright?" He asked her politely, his eyes soft.

Sakura pulled her eyes away from his in order to hide the fact that she as on the verge of tears.

"I-I think so. It's just I've never done something like this before and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

Sasuke's eyes furrowed as he tried to understand what was wrong.

"I know we're complete strangers. You probably feel uncomfortable. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura smiled shyly at him, "I'm Sakura Haruno."

He gave her a genuine smile back and stood aside gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm done. It's all yours."

She nodded and walked past him quickly. As she turned the door knob she glanced back at him.

"Uh, will you still be here when I'm done?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Sakura hesitantly replied, "Yeah. Maybe we could talk."

Sasuke nodded his head and reached for his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was in tears and Sasuke was comfortingly rubbing her back.

"I mean, after 3 years you think you know a person! I feel like such and idiot!"

Sakura covered her face with her hands and sobbed. She was finally unloading for real, with an almost complete stranger. With whom she had happened to have random sex with last night. What was her world coming to?

Sasuke shook his head, "Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean you're an idiot."

Sakura continued crying.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm no good at relationships either."

Sakura sat up and whipped her tears.

"But you're such a gentle man. Any girl would be lucky to be with you."

Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe. Apparently money gets in the way of things."

Sakura gazed at his face. Here she was going through some major emotional turmoil and this poor man next to her seemed to be going through some of his own.

She tucked her pink hair behind her ears and reached for his hand.

"Everything works itself out. I keep telling myself that and I know it's true. I'm just waiting for it to happen."

Sasuke stared at her hand and then her face.

"Isn't that the way everything is?"

Sakura sighed and let silence envelope them. She stared at her packed suitcases and then at the clock. She groaned and stood up.

"I have to be somewhere. I really wish…"

"That we had more time?" Sasuke had stood up also and was staring down at her.

Sakura nodded sadly.

"Yeah."

She walked over to her suitcases and started to grab them.

"Let me help."

Sakura grinned gratefully at Sasuke as he grabbed her heavier one.

"Where do you have to be if you don't mind me asking?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm heading to the airport. I've got a flight at 9:30. Costa Rica."

Sasuke stared at her blankly as he stopped in his tracks.

"Sasuke?"

He smiled a half smile, absently shaking his head.

"Unbelievable."

"What?" Sakura reached for the man's arm, concerned.

"I'm on that same flight."

Her hand dropped from his arm as her eyes widened.

"Seriously? No way!"

Sasuke nodded.

"I've already had my luggage sent to the airport. I'm landing in San Jose, the capitol."

Sakura almost screamed in delight.

"This is like one of those sign thingies! Oh my god! That means we do have more time now!"

Their eyes met, burning into each other's souls.

Sakura unconsciously reached for him and hugged him forcefully. Sasuke surprised himself when he hugged back but then again,

_There's something about this girl._

She stepped away, still smiling and grabbed her suitcases and made her way to the elevator with Sasuke behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow. So you're like a multi- millionaire."

Sasuke nodded.

"Is that why the only carry-on thing is your wallet?"

Sasuke grinned and nodded again.

He and Sakura were currently in uncomfortable airport seats, waiting to be able to board the plane.

Sakura leaned back against her seat and watched the planes take- off while others landed.

"Are you nervous?"

Sasuke stared at her with a confused look.

"About the plane ride," she continued, "It's supposed to be really turbulent. I really don't handle turbulence too well."

"Ah. No it doesn't bother me too much."

When she didn't reply he looked at her. She was fiddling with strap of the purse that was in her lap. Sasuke suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in awhile. Concern.

"Does it really bother you that much?"

Sakura stared at him, nervously smiling.

"Well I just really don't enjoy flying. I love going places but I wish we could just teleport, ya know?"

"Any particular reason you don't like flying?"

Sakura looked down for a second.

"Yeah. When I was 5 my dad died in a plane crash."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's really no big deal. It was forever ago. It's just always there, in the back of my mind. Keeping me scared…"

Sakura trailed off at the end and stared back out the window, at the planes.

Sasuke frowned. This girl had some serious, saddening things in her life.

"I'm sorry."

He sat there, thinking for a moment. He turned towards her again and brought her out of her trance.

"May I see your ticket real quick?"

Sakura nodded and looked confused as she dug it out of her purse for him.

Sasuke glanced at it and then stood up.

"Hey-"

"I'll be right back."

Sakura watched him as he went over to the desk near the boarding-bridge.

Sasuke seemed to be asking the man a question, more like demanding something, and handed the man Sakura's ticket. She watched in curiosity as Sasuke then handed the man what looked like a credit card out of his wallet.

Sakura continued staring at him as he made his way back to her, a triumphant look on his face. He handed her back her ticket and sat down with out a word.

She looked at him with suspicion and then at her ticket. It was a new ticket and at the top of it read _First Class._

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Sasuke with surprise.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't think it would be wise for you to sit by yourself. At least you'll be with me."

"B-but I can't accept this!"

Sasuke looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I have tons of money. Most of the time I spend it on stupid things. That," he gestured to her ticket, "Was not a stupid thing."

Sakura grinned and then threw her arms around his neck.

"This means a lot. I can't believe you would be this generous to a stranger!"

"Are we strangers?"

Sakura gazed at his face and then smiled a huge smile.

"No. We are definitely _not_ strangers."

She giggled and reached for his hand.

Sasuke felt an overwhelming amount of emotion rushing through him. Somehow he felt connected to Sakura. He squeezed her hand.

"We've got about 7 hours ahead of us to become even less strangers."

Sakura nodded. Suddenly she felt her apprehensiveness about the plane slip away, the emotion replaced with something she hadn't felt in awhile.

_This man. Something about him is so right!_

They smiled at each other once again before they both turned to gaze out the large window.

Their hands remained intertwined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay=)

finally the Sasu/Saku goodness kicks in!

I promise to update soon!

And thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Keep reviewing! It helps to inspire3

XxkissyfishyxX


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm a little miserable right now. I accidently fell asleep outside while tanning and now I look like a lobser!

My face feels like it has been botoxed!!!

Anyways I still updated!

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Please fasten your seat belts, the Captain is preparing for take off._

Sakura's stomach dropped as she obediently followed the stewardess' instructions. The flight to New York wasn't so bad, partly because she had a ton of other things on her mind and there was zero turbulence. This flight was different. There was _expected _turbulence. It sounded like a death sentence.

Sakura leaned her head against the back of the large, cushioned, spacious, first class seat. The plane started hurtling down the run way and Sakura clenched her fists. She hated take off almost more than turbulence.

Suddenly there was a comforting hand on her knee. Her gaze met black obsidian.

Sasuke locked eyes with her and smiled a tiny smile. Sakura grinned nervously in reply.

~5 Hours Later~

"So I'm still at school when this girl walks into the room. She tells me to follow her and in the hallway she just says, _Your parents are in intensive care at the hospital_.She said it so bluntly. It was my last week of my senior year in high school. My parents didn't even last a day. Ever since then, my brother and I have had a falling out. He was just finishing college when they died."

Sakura tried to keep her tears from falling but one escaped and she quickly wiped it away.

"Sasuke…that's horrible. At least you were old enough to take care of yourself so you weren't put into foster care."

Sasuke gave a slight nod.

"I understand though. I only lost one parent, whom I can barely remember and it's still hard. I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

Sasuke just stared ahead, his jaw cleching; Sakura moved away from the parent subject.

"So you when was the last time you talked to your brother?"

Sasuke didn't even think for a moment.

"Their funeral. Family usually help comfort each other and grieve together but we…we just kind of drifted away from each other."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he suddenly needed to talk about this but it felt good. Sakura was some how helping him alleviate the pain that he was holding in his heart. Usually he barely talked to anyone and when he did it was short and quick.

Sasuke looked into her understanding, green orbs and felt at peace.

The plane suddenly jolted and Sakura gripped his arm as her face went pale.

"Alright, we seem to be heading into some stormy weather folks. So please return to your seat and stay strapped in until the seat belt light is turned off."

The Captain had what sounded like a Texan accent and his tone was just_ way_ to happy, Sakura decided.

Sasuke saw the panic in Sakura's eyes as the bumping and dropping off the plane increased. He held her hand as she squeezed it tight.

"Oh man. I'm freaking myself out! I feel like I'm gonna be sick…"

Sasuke's forehead wrinkled in worry as he pushed the steward button.

A young brunette lady came waltzing up to his seat, eyeing Sasuke like a piece of meat. (A/N: no rhyme intended!)

"What can I get you, sir?"

"Pepto-Bismol."

The woman then noticed Sasuke's hand wrapped around Sakura's and her smile disappeared.

"Uh well it against policy to give medicine out. I'm sorry."

Sakura watched, covering her mouth to keep from barfing, as Sasuke flashed the woman a heart stopping smile and shoved a bill into her hands. Sakura couldn't tell how much it was but she imagined it was a lot since the stewardess' eyes widened and the she replied,

"I'll see what I can get."

The turbulence mellowed out for a second, long enough for her to talk.

"I'm not taking any medicine! I don't need it! I just need to be calm…"

Sakura's eyes closed and she tried to relax but then the plane lost some altitude and Sakura almost shrieked.

The stewardess came back and bent over Sasuke and Sakura as she handed two pills to Sasuke.

"These should calm her down; probably make her go to sleep. We're supposed to use them for emergencies, when a passenger has a break-down."

The woman glanced at Sakura as the pinkette buried her face in her knees.

"I could classify this young woman's _mental_ break-down as needing the meds in log."

She then walked away to go tend to an upset looking rather large, red- faced man.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and tried to put the pills in her hand. Sakura shook her head and pushed his hand away. Sasuke frowned.

"Please, just take them."

She still refused and covered her mouth once again. The plane tipped to one side and suddenly Sakura yanked them from his hand and swallowed them with out water.

Within 5 or 10 minutes she was out. Sasuke pulled out her tray for her and her head was currently resting on it, her arms tucked on her lap. Sasuke smirked and pushed some of her hair out of her face before he leaned back into the chair and slept for the last hour of the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was shaken awake and she slowly lifted her head, the medicine still in affect.

"We landed."

Sakura nodded lazily and almost fell back asleep…

"We landed?! Oh my gosh!"

She leapt up out of her seat, her adrenaline overtaking the drugs.

Sakura pulled her bag out from the over head bin and ran off the plane. Sasuke followed behind her and watched as her head shot back and forth, trying to figure which way was out of the airport.

"Hang on; we have to go through customs."

Sakura smiled gleefully as she stepped into line with the other people who had just gotten off the plane.

~One Hour Later~

Sakura was not smiling. She frowned as she shoved her suitcases into the back of the rent-a-car Sasuke had waiting and mumbled angrily to herself.

"_Is that your natural hair color?"_ Sakura mocked in a nasally squeaky voice.

"Yes. Yes it fucking is. Are those your natural boobs?" Sakura snarled back to herself ans she finally got the large suitcase to fit.

The woman at customs had given her a hard time about her hair. Her pink hair. Sakura hated being questioned about it all the time.

Sasuke watched from the rearview mirror and laughed to himself. He leaned out the window and called to her.

"You ok back there Sakura?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine!"

She threw herself into the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

"So Sasuke, do you know where we're going?"

"Well where are you going to be staying?"

"Uh…well I didn't make any plans actually. I just figured I'd get here and go with the flow."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"Ah, spontaneous. So you have no plans anywhere? How long are you staying?"

"Nope. And I'll be here until my wallet can't take it anymore."

Sasuke thought about what he had been thinking about the whole plane trip. He decided to go for it.

"Would you like to just travel with me?"

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Of course! I was hoping you would ask, I didn't want to invite myself…"

They held each other's gazes for a moment and then Sakura nervously glanced down.

"Sasuke…I don't think it's just me but…I feel like…"

"It's not just you." He interrupted.

Sakura's head snapped up. Her cheeks blushed.

"Is it wrong? We both hardly know each other and we just got out of relationships…but I-I…I want you." She breathed.

Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"I wasn't completely drunk last night so I can say that it was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I want you too. Who cares if it's wrong?"

Their faces were inches apart. Sakura's lips parted in a smile.

"So what should we do?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. Then he smirked.

"Everything. Everything we've ever wanted to do."

"But Sasuke, we have lives…"

He nodded.

"We do. But for as long as we want it, we can make each other's lives more exciting than they could be."

Sakura gasped in excitement and tugged Sasuke into a gentle embrace. He hugged back but then moved his head down to hers and their lips met in a passionate, hungry kiss.

Sakura pressed herself to Sasuke and he held her tight as their tongue danced together. Neither had felt such a rush in god knows how long. Sasuke moved his lips down Sakura's neck and then back up again to her lips. Her hands tangled in his dark hair as she held his face close, his hands moved down her back-

Suddenly a man came and knocked on their window and they leapt apart. Sasuke rolled down the window.

"Si?"

"Señor, su coche…"

Sakura watched as Sasuke tried to understand what the man was saying. Sakura smirked.

"He says our car is blocking his."

Sasuke stared at her surprisingly. She leaned across him and smiled at the man.

"No problema, Señor. ¡Tiene un buen día!"

The man smiled back at her as he went back to his car. Sasuke put the car in drive and made his way to the freeway.

"Well I didn't know you were bilingual."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. And a lot I don't know about you. We're going to fix that though."

Sasuke turned to look at her and she smiled seductively at him and then grabbed the map they bought at the airport.

"So what would you like to do first?"

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Is there anything in the brochure about something with heights?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow as she fished around for it, then read it over. She smiled as she announced her find.

"Zip lining. Miles of wire through the jungle, hundreds of feet of the ground. And it goes fast."

Sasuke smirked.

"Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So my spanish isn't great but I can get by!

btw a quick way to learn is to watch novellas; spanish soap operas=) plus they're fun!

Hope this was a good chapter! There's more to come! Review!

XxkissyfishyxX


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow!! So sorry that this is incredibly late!!!**

**I've been way busy shopping for cars=)**

**who knew it could be so hard?!?**

**Anyways here you are! Hopefully you like it! I made it long to make up for my lateness!!!**

Chapter 6

Sasuke tossed his suitcases on the floor and sat on the bed running a hand through his hair. Sakura walked in shortly after him and flopped down on the bed with a loud sigh.

"This is a really nice place." Sakura stated as she turned her head to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and laid back on the bed, his head next to Sakura's.

Sakura stared at his perfect features in awe.

"You know, even if you weren't so rich I'm sure your good looks could get you whatever you want."

Sasuke looked at her with an amused smile on his face as blush crept up Sakura's face.

"I…didn't mean to say that out loud!" Sakura started laughing at herself.

"Yeah well you seem to get by with your looks. You don't need the money either apparently."

Sakura rolled over on her side and looked at Sasuke seriously.

"Really? I've always been pretty self conscious about my hair…if you haven't noticed."

Sasuke smirked, "Sakura, you're beautiful. I like your hair."

Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes intensely before she pushed herself onto him.

Sasuke was slightly surprised and between kisses he managed to get out, "What about dinner?"

Sakura leaned back and smiled as she dragged Sasuke's shirt over his head and threw it in the corner.

"Dinner can wait until breakfast." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sasuke grinned and tackled her underneath the sheets where they stayed all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura cracked her eyes open just enough to see the black hair next to her. She smiled a huge smile as she felt Sasuke's arm around her.

_He's going to end up like a drug I can't quit;_

She ran her hand down his face as he continued to sleep peaceful.

_Not that I mind._

Sakura quietly slipped out of bed and turned on the shower. 5 minutes into her shower, while she was washing her hair with her eyes closed Sasuke joined her in the steaming water.

They took a long shower together, completely comfortable with one another and enjoying each other's presence. The shower was so romantic because Sasuke had gotten them a fancy room and inside the shower was a huge window that overlooked the rain forest. It was like they were floating above everything; in their own world.

Sakura was toweling her hair while Sasuke brushed his teeth when Sakura suggested they go find a place for breakfast; they were both starving.

In Costa Rica, everyday is like summer.

Sakura put on some cut off jean shorts, her yellow converse and a plain white v-neck; she looked very laid back. Sasuke had some khaki shorts on and a navy blue t-shirt with flip flops.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, she'd only seen him in very up-scale clothes. Sasuke just shrugged.

Sasuke drove the rent-a-car into town, they were staying in Monte Verde. Since Sakura knew the Spanish, after breakfast she asked a local where the best place to zip line was. The man smiled and gave her directions and a mango from his fruit stand. She thanked him and skipped back to Sasuke.

"My turn to drive!"

Sasuke smirked as he obediently climbed into the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were at their destination Sakura excitedly leapt out of the car and went and signed them up.

Sasuke was feeling very violated as the tour guide strapped the harness around his waist and between his legs. Sakura giggled at his expression as a rather good-looking man strapped on her harness, his hands lingering. Sasuke's eye twitched.

After he had on his helmet, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and helped her put on hers.

The pair were accompanied with another couple and their two kids.

"Ok rule number 1," the tour guide stated with authority, "do not, for any reason, put your hand in front of the pulley." He gestured to the pulley that would connect the harness to the wiring.

"Your fingers will get sliced off."

Sakura gulped, making sure she remembered to not do that. Sasuke stood next to her passively.

"Rule 2, stay in the position and keep your hands where we tell you to put them."

Everyone nodded.

"Ok who's first."

No one spoke up, the two kids staring each other down. Sakura stepped forward.

"I'll go."

The tour guide smiled, "Brave young lady. All right step up on the platform and Pablo here will strap you in."

Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke. He smiled back.

"I'll go after her."

The tour guide winked at him, "I thought so."

Sakura was strapped in and ready to go.

"On three, Senorita. One, two, THREE!"

Sakura screamed in glee as the man shoved her and she went flying through the trees. She concentrated on keeping her position but then she looked around her and took in the beauty. The almost neon green trees were everywhere and she could see a river below her. She was surprised at how high up she was. Sakura yelled random things at the top of her lungs, just for fun. It was so amazing!

Sasuke stared after her for as long as he could before she disappeared from sight. The tour guide motioned to him and they strapped him in. Once the signal was given Sasuke was shoved off the platform, soaring through the jungle. He couldn't help but gasp at the beauty around him. He could hear Sakura ahead of him screaming what seemed to be a pizza order?

Sasuke chuckled and decided to scream too.

"Sakura is an incredibly loud person!"

Sakura heard him and laughed, she hollered back at him.

"Sasuke is a sexy beast!!"

Sakura could picture Sasuke's face in her mind and laughed some more.

Farther back on the wire Sasuke had an eyebrow quirked that faded into a grin.

Sakura could see the other tour guide on the next platform, giving her the signal to slow down.

The man grabbed her legs to completely stop her and she was laughing hysterically.

"Is fun, no?" smiled the amused man. Sakura nodded vigorously and stood to the side after he unstrapped her. She watched as the wire began to vibrate and she looked into the distance and saw Sasuke come flying into view; a huge smile gracing his face.

Sakura giggled as his smile continued to remain once he made it to the platform. He looked at Sakura and winked.

Once he was unhooked he stepped over to Sakura and wrapped an arm around her waist.

The tour guide shook his head and smiled at them. Sakura blushed.

They made their way through five more different wires, connecting them from tree to tree. Sakura and Sasuke were loving every minute; they continued their screaming game as they zipped through the trees.

This time they were yelling weird facts about themselves to each other.

Sasuke thought of something good and didn't hesitate before screaming it for the whole jungle to hear.

"I had sex in a janitor's closet in high school!!!"

Sasuke could hear Sakura laughing.

"I lost my virginity in a guy's car after a rock concert!!!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Then suddenly he heard Sakura yelling at him to slow down. Her voice seemed to be getting closer and closer. He slowed down, confused.

Sakura wriggled in her harness, trying to make her weight propel her forward but to no avail. She watched as Sasuke came coasting slowly up to she was stuck. And now so was Sasuke. She looked forward trying to see how far away she was from the platform. Sakura couldn't even see it.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Sasuke.

"I don't know!" she threw her hands up in frustration and slouched, slightly spinning as she hung there in mid air.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted as he tried to figure out what to do. Sakura frowned.

"I guess…we just wait." Sasuke said, sounding unsure.

Sakura nodded, somewhat agreeing.

"I hope no one else comes crashing into us."

Sasuke smiled, glad that he would be on the receiving end and not her. As soon as this thought struck him, he realized something. It made him smile even bigger and look at Sakura in amazement.

Sakura gave him a weird look, "What are you smiling about?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Somehow, in 3 days you've managed to make me fall in love like I never have before."

Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled in surprise.

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth, "I though I was the only one falling in love."

Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek and they hungrily took in each other. He memorized her brilliant, emerald eyes as she became lost in his dark pools of obsidian. They stayed there for awhile, hanging hundreds of feet above the forest floor, above the trees, above everything. Then they kissed and not with the want that they had been kissing, but with true love as their lips gently mingled.

"Lo siento, Senor. Senorita."

They slowly pulled apart as one of the tour guide came gliding up to them. The man reached for Sakura's harness and twisted her in a certain direction and then gave her a huge shove. She 'oofed' from the impact but slowly but surely started to slide down the wire again, gaining speed as she did.

Sakura turned around and blew a kiss at Sasuke. Soon after, the guide sent Sasuke sailing after her. They both reached the platform safely and continued on to the next wire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah." Stated Sakura as she stared up at the tall tower in front of them.

"Yeah. Woah." Agreed Sasuke as he stared at the tower too.

It was actually more like a giant ladder to another platform. A long rope that was attached to an even taller tree was tied to the edge of the platform. From the platform it was a long way down and then, judging from the position of the rope; if you were connected to it you would go swinging over a drop off, through a gap in the trees.

The guide grinned and gestured to the 30 foot tower.

"This, my friends, is the Tarzan swing. If you would like to do it, make your way up the ladder and Alejandro will strap you in."

Alejandro waved from the top.

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I am so doing that!"

Sasuke grinned, nodding in agreement.

Sakura went bounding up the ladder, Sasuke walking quickly after her. The two kids were playing rock paper scissors to see which of them would go first.

Alejandro clipped the rope onto Sakura's harness and pushed open the gate in the railing. Sakura could feel her adrenaline pumping through her veins as the guide instructed her on what to do.

"Ok, now you bend your knees and step off but hold onto the rope tight and don't let go. Got it?"

Sakura nodded, "Ok. Do I go?"

The man nodded and Sakura stepped to the edge and without thinking of how scary it was going to be she just stepped off. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs as she free fell down to the ground. The rope suddenly jerked her up and she plummeted down again, still screaming. Then she swung out over the drop off, making her shriek even louder. Sakura swung back and forth multiple times but stopped screaming once her stomach settled and she slowed down some.

The tour guides caught her in an inflatable thing (A/N: idk what to call it but its clear and long and it cushions your stop).

Sakura giggled uncontrollably as the guides tried to steady her, her legs wobbling. She stared up at Sasuke, his eyes wide. She watched as he turned around and came back down the ladder, letting the older of the kids take his turn.

Sakura marched over to him.

"Sasuke, aren't you going?"

"No way in hell. You should have heard yourself!"

"Aw but it was so much fun!"

"You were screaming like you were being skinned alive. I'm surprised those kids still want to go."

Sakura shook her head, "You baby."

Sasuke smirked at her, "I thought I was a sexy beast?"

Sakura giggled as she lightly punched him in the arm. They walked over to one of the tour guides as the kid leapt off the platform, cackling like a maniac.

"Is it over or are there more wires?"

He smiled knowingly at them and shook his head, "No, this is the last stop." He gestured to a stone path that went through the trees, "Follow that path back to the front desk and return your helmets and harnesses."

They thanked him and made their way through the jungle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the bed back at the hotel room, reading through some brochures.

"So what's up tomorrow?" asked Sasuke from the computer at the desk.

"Hmm I'm thinking we'll take it easy and learn how to surf! Does that sound good?"

Sasuke nodded and returned to checking something online.

Sakura looked over at him, "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh nothing." He said nonchalantly as he turned off the laptop.

Sakura shrugged it off.

"I gotta make a phone call, mkay? I'll be out on the balcony."

Sakura grabbed their rented cell phone and dialed her mom's number. After some rings the message machine kicked in.

"Hey mom, it's Sakura. I'm fine and I'm actually in Costa Rica right now! Can you believe it? Just wanted to let you know so don't freak. Anyways I also wanted to let you know I'm here with a travel partner. He's amazing and he's really taking care of me. I know it's soon but you don't know how happy I am. Alrighty well call me back on this number. Bye!"

Sakura hung up, slightly upset that she didn't get to talk to her mom.

She walked back into the room and was met with a pillow to the face. She gasped and shot Sasuke a look. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and took off his shirt. Sakura giggled and grabbed the pillow and smacked him onto the bed with it. A pillow fight ensued which led to other things.

Needless to say, they spent the rest of the night in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai grinned evilly to himself as he stood in his former fiance's mother's living room. He listened to Sakura's voice on the message machine. He wrote down the number she called on.

After not hearing from Sakura he called her mother and when she refused to give him details and had told him off he decided to find his own details. Sai had waited until he knew Sakura's mother would go to church and broke into her house. He hit the jackpot by listening to the messages.

_Costa Rica, huh? And she's already with someone else? Or maybe she had been cheating and she just ran away with him? Who knows. But I will find out._

Sai left the house, already making plans for his immediate trip to Costa Rica. He was getting Sakura back. Even if he had to force her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMG!! Sai is evil!!!**

**Anyways....so the thing with the tarzan swing was hard to explain but I tried!!! That was actually a personal experience and it was amazing!!**

**So yeah if your curious and my explaination wasn't any good go to youtube and search 'Monte Verde Tarzan Swing'**

**something should popup=)**

**yup so plz review and give me ideas if you have any!!!**

**XxkissyfishyxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is late!**

**I have a good reason tho! I broke a finger!! lol**

**It makes it hard to type but not too bad:)**

**So heres a new chapter and thanks so much to MYINNERNINJA for helping me with writer's block!**

**Enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

Sakura sat cross- legged on her borrowed surf board. She glared heatedly at her and Sasuke's surfing instructor, Rosa. The woman was very exotic and very beautiful. She was also, unashamedly, flirting with Sasuke.

Sakura tried to keep her jaw from dropping as Rosa flipped her dark hair over one of her shoulders and flashed a seductive smile at Sasuke.

"Ok, now Sasuke you should position yourself more in the center of the board,"

The woman reached out, her hands grabbing Sasuke's hips and dragging him closer to herself, in the 'middle' of the board. Sasuke didn't seem to notice. Sakura unconsciously glanced down at her chest and noticed how much smaller her breasts were compared to this woman's. Frowning, Sakura stood up and mimicked Sasuke's stance.

Rosa flicked her eyes toward her.

"No, no Sakura. You need to stand a little bit closer to the front of the board."

"But you just told Sasuke to stand in the center."

"Ah yes. But we don't want your _weight _to off balance the board. It's heavier in the back so we need something _heavy_ in the front."

"Uh," Sakura tried to think of something snappy to say, "Ok." Sakura inwardly smacked her forhead. She never was good at comebacks.

Rosa smirked and continued her unesscary handling of Sasuke. Sakura had enough.

"Can we go in the water now?"

Rosa sighed, "If you think you're ready. Maybe I should take you out one by one so that you both can get the attention you need."

"That's ok. This is a _couple _lesson, right? We want to do it together." Sakura replied quickly, smiling at Sasuke as she annunciated the word couple. He smiled back.

"Fine. Grab your boards. Let's catch some waves."

Sakura bent down and got her board and jogged down the beach next to Sasuke. They paddled out into the water and then sat and waited for a wave. Sakura noticed how Rosa sat in a provocative way and floated closer to Sasuke. She resisted the temptation of splashing the infuriating woman. How does she get off teaching couples how to surf as she goes around trying to steal the men?

Rosa gave Sakura a fake smile, "Uh Sakura, you have some make-up under your eye."

"Really? I'm not wearing any make-up though, are you sure?"

Rosa frowned slightly, "Hmm, maybe it's just a dark circle."

"Ah, maybe. We have been having some long nights." Sakura giggled as she threw a meaningful look at Sasuke. He wiggled his eyebrows at her in response. Rosa didn't look happy.

Sakura suddenly felt confident. Sasuke was with her and she knew that no matter how much Rosa flirted with him, he didn't care. Plus she realized she was wearing a sexy purple and white bikini while Rosa was wearing a boring black one piece. Sakura smirked.

"Ok, here we go!"

A big wave started rolling towards them and Sakura's confidence flew out the window.

"T-That's a huge wave! You sure we can do it?!"

Rosa smirked, "You can try. Alright get into position!"

Sakura quickly readied herself on the board an gulped as she felt the wave pulling her in. She could hear Sasuke's voice.

"I don't think we should take this wave! It's way too big!"

Sakura was already about to stand up when she swiveled her head and saw Rosa agree with him and dive under the wave. She gulped as she realized she didn't have time to safely dive under the wave, she had to try and surf it.

Sakura felt the water rushing right behind her and at the right moment, stood up. She marveled at how she was keeping her balance and actually surfing! On her first wave!

She 'woohoo'ed as the wave continued to push her to the shore. The wind blew her pink hair behind her and she felt completely free. The wave slowly grew smaller and smaller and Sakura forgot how to get down. The wave disappeared and she fell backwards into the water, flailing beneath it as she swam upwards. After a second under the surface she popped back up and laughed. She couldn't believe she had actually done that!

Sakura climbed back up on her board and saw Sasuke in the distance. He had both his hands up in the air, giving her thumbs up. She could see his smile. She started paddling her way back to them.

Rosa didn't look at Sakura when she reached them. Sasuke made his way to Sakura and gave her a quick peck.

"Sakura you looked like a pro!"

"Yeah? It was soooo fun!"

"You had me worried for a second, since Rosa decided the wave was too big."

Rosa's eyebrows clashed together and she frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at a small bar on the beach, taking a break from surfing. After a couple more waves, Sasuke and Sakura got the hang of it and told Rosa they wanted to spend the rest of the day on their own. She tried to stick around but she eventually let them be.

Sakura tightened her surong around herwaist and stood up.

"I'll be right back. Potty break."

Sasuke nodded and continued staring out at the ocean.

Sakura took her time in the empty bathroom. As she washed her hands she looked at her face in the mirror.

_Psh. Make-up my butt._

Sakura pulled her lower lid down and examined it.

_Hmm. I do have dark circles though. Well it's a good thing the resort is only a minute's walk from here. A little concealer wouldn't hurt._

She shook the water off her hands and wiped them dry. Sakura opened the door and gasped. She could see Sasuke and her's table from the door. Sasuke wasn't alone.

Sakura gaped as Rosa draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and he smiled up at her. Rosa grinned as Sasuke plucked a flower out of the arrangement on the table and placed it behind her ear. Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly ran from the bathroom, sneaking out of the bar unseen.

Sakura couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek. She marched down the beach towards the resort and stared at the orange sunset. She folded her arms and sighed. She wanted to be watching the sunset with Sasuke. How could he go and flirt with other girls like that? Well actually only one girl, but still!

Sakura felt depressed as she tried to asure herself that he was hers but then she thought about how little they know each other and even bigger, how little time they have known each other. She sighed again and angrily hoped that Sasuke was running about, trying to find her and freaking out. She felt he deserved a punishment.

Once at the resort she took the stairs instead of the elevator. She slid her key into the door and slowly opened it. She hoped she hadn't over reacted and almost turned around and went back to go talk to Sasuke.

Sakura really wished she would have.

As she turned on the lights and closed the door behind her, there, sitting comfortably in a chair, was Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sakura? You ok?"

No reply. He went up to the barista and asked her to check the bathroom. When she told him it was empty he became confused.

_Well where could she be?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!**

**yay! a cliff hanger! **

**I promise to update soon so I don't leave people hanging (lol get it?)**

**Anyways, forget my corny-ness:)**

**I kinda made the stuff about the surfing lesson up so I hope I don't offend any one with my lack of surfing and surfboard knowlegde!!!**

**Plz review:D I love it when you do!**

**XXkissyfishyxX**


End file.
